


Impulse turned into lust

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, just a little slid in there, sometime pre-18x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "I'm just saying that, daddy gets tired too." - Nick Torres, 18x04
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	Impulse turned into lust

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for it, so I wrote it! Otherwise I wouldn't dare write a fic with this in it because I know I might get a comment or two about it 😅
> 
> I have a 18x05 angst fic coming too before tuesday!

None of it was planned.

Ellie leaning close to whisper in his ear asking him to come back to her place as their team talked loudly amongst themselves at their table at the bar, his hand on her thigh giving a squeeze with a sharp intake of breath, purposely leaving together when Jimmy and Kasie were preoccupied with karaoke knowing they wouldn't be seen by the last two left, Nick pressing her against the closed door, Ellie looking at him over her shoulder with a bite of her lip heading towards her bedroom teasing him further by taking off her shirt, the way she made him watch her strip out of the rest of her clothes never breaking eye contact, and finally Nick fed up picking her up tossing her on the bed before covering her naked body with his. 

None of it was a plan for tonight, along with the rest of their night.

Impulse turned into lust.

* * *

With her head down on the bed, soft but desperate noises escaped her. His hands were placed on her hips from behind, fingertips pressed hard into her skin as if trying to leave his mark should anyone have the luxury to see her undressed, though he was the only one who would, the only one she wanted to. Her sounds became louder as he sped up with his thrusts, moans falling like a beautiful song. His pace deliberate as he fucked her deeply, causing her to shudder and clench around him. He was making sure she wouldn't forget the feel of him inside her. That no one else could complete her the same way. 

Nick reached forward then, hands grabbing a handful of her long blonde hair, pulling her head up off the bed then back towards him as he leaned in. Glancing at her dazed expression mixed with the pleasure she felt coursing through her body, Nick smirked in satisfaction and whispered in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear it. "You're mine, understand?  _ Mine _ ."

Ellie clenched around him again, tighter this time followed by a whine. He growled deeply at the feel of her, fingers pulling at her hair for not answering.

This time a moan mixed with a more drawn out whine, and words fell from her parted lips without any thought but how mind-blowing he was making her feel.

_ "Yes daddy!"  _

Ellie almost froze as her own words hit her, but there was no time to as Nick pulled her head back further, grip so tight it hurt but made her more wet if possible. His thrusts got harder, rougher. Ellie could only moan and whimper, never wanting him to stop, never having felt so much pleasure at once. So turned on, she could  _ feel _ herself dripping down her thighs, both of them leaving a mess.

"You wanna cum for me babe?" He whispered roughly into her ear, voice so deep—that alone made her moan.

Ellie couldn't nod with his tight grip on her hair, but found herself struggling to speak, her orgasm so close it was becoming  _ too much.  _ Only a sob came from her lips, body beginning to shake as her fingers grabbed for the sheet under her to hold onto something before she fell over the edge.

"What was that Ellie?" He said in a taunting tone, breathing heavily with his own orgasm building high.

"Please daddy!" She cried out, trying to fuck herself back onto his cock, needing it desperately. "Make me cum, please!"

He breathlessly chuckled. "Well, since you asked like a good girl.." Nick let go of her hair, making her drop back onto the bed, his hand sneaking around, pressing hard on her clit and rubbing the bundle of nerves.

Ellie had seconds to bite down on the pillow to muffle her scream as she  _ shattered _ around him, harder than she ever has before. Ellie could do nothing but whimper as it only took two more thrusts before his own orgasm hit. Nick moaned loudly, sounding so hot she could've had another orgasm just from the sound of it.

She shuddered again at the full feeling, almost whining when he pulled out to drop down beside her panting, his body coated in sweat. Ellie slid down fully onto her stomach with a small groan, not wanting to move, especially with the way she could feel the evidence his orgasm left behind, making a bigger mess than she already made on the sheet. 

With a chuckle he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body against him. She sighed happily, resting her chin on him, eyes locked with his. He smiled tiredly at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. 

"Daddy huh?" Ellie's cheeks instantly filled with a blush. Nick's smile turned into a smirk.

"Well you seemed to like it." Ellie mumbled rolling her eyes

He scoffed. "So did you."

Ellie paused, then narrowed her eyes at him. "We tell  _ no one _ , got it?"

"Deal."

* * *

"I'm just saying that, daddy gets tired too." 

He felt Ellie's eyes on him before even looking at her, the words slipping out before he could stop them. Luckily, Jack chalked it up to him being  _ Torres _ . 

Ellie on the other hand, gave him a smile as he tried not to grin. Anyone looking would assume it had to do with Jack's twins comment. 

Later when they were alone, Ellie's elbow connected with his side.

"Keep a lid on it Nick, if anyone finds out I  _ will _ dump all your protein powder." 

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Ellie gave him the look she throws across the interrogation table and Nick didn't know if he should be intimated or turned on. 

He went with the later. Especially when it turned into a quick session in a supply closet. 


End file.
